Someone Like You
by rapunzells
Summary: Aria returns to Rosewood to see things have changed a bit...songfic to Someone Like You by Adele  don't own the song! . R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not so sure how much I like this...but whatever. I've been doing all sorts of school shit lately so I haven't had much time to update Misunderstandings, and I'm not so sure if I feel like finishing it. If enough people PM me or tell me in a reveiw that they REALLY want the last chapter, then I'll type something up, but as of now, that story's on hiatus. Like PLL...107 days left :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

* * *

><p>Aria Montgomery took her daily walk, except instead of being in New York, she was now back in Rosewood. She spent her entire college career in New York, and never once paid a visit back to the small Pennsylvania town. Her reason was Ezra.<p>

Just before Aria left, she and Ezra broke up, and went their separate ways, so that they wouldn't ever have to tell Aria's parents, and so that Ezra could stay where he wanted, while Aria went where she wanted.

_You'd know, how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summery haze.  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria went to NYU, while Emily stayed in Rosewood and went to Hollis with Maya. The girls all stayed in touch, and, per Aria's orders, Emily visited them. Sometimes Aria would ask about her forever-secret soul mate, and by her third year of college, Aria was hearing that Ezra had moved on. Aria had read all four of the books Ezra published- the last one being published three months ago- and knew he was still in love with her, except he had found someone else to be with.

_I heard, that your settled down.  
>That you, found a girl and your married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<em>

Emily hadn't told her who Ezra married for a reason: so that Aria's heart wouldn't break again; but just yesterday, Emily told her it was Jackie.

Aria rounded the corner. She held her breath. Emily told her this was the street he lived on. She quickly kept on walking, thinking about the two years they spent together. The best two years of her life that came to an end so abruptly.

Tears welled up in Aria's eyes every time she pictured Ezra. Now she pictured him happily married to Jackie living on the small road with cute, perfect houses expecting a baby girl. Aria wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve, and kept on walking. She saw a car pass by her, and recognized Professor Jackie _Fitz_ in it, dressed up for work- _of course, since it's Monday morning, and Ezra's probably already off teaching_. She continued up the seemingly endless road, remembering all the times she and Ezra had together in two years.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

She slowed down when she saw Ezra happily walking out of the garage of a small blue cottage. He walked over to the mailbox and grabbed his newspaper. Just as Aria was passing his house, Ezra looked up. Aria internally kicked herself for not _running_ down this road once she got on it. Awkwardly, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk just inches from Ezra.

"Aria…hey…" Ezra uncomfortably greeted.

"Hello Ezra," Aria smoothly replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment, both feeling the love resurface. "Wow, I didn't know you lived here," Aria lied, knowing there was no way in hell she'd let him know she's known where he lived.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over yet.<em>

The two kept on staring at each other, finally realizing what they've missed out on looking at all these years. Ezra's phone started ringing, and when he took it out, Aria caught a glimpse of the caller id: _Jackie_.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," Ezra slowly said as he answered the phone.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's not THAT bad...let me know if you want me to continue it as a story, or leave it as a one-shot.<strong>

**Reveiw please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This chapter is 710 freakin words. That's good for me. So anyway, I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be. Maybe a 3-5 shot idk I'm just wingin it! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Aria, you can't be serious!" Hanna exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed of the apartment that the four girls currently occupied.<p>

I giggled, "Yes, I'm serious! Ezra and Jackie talked on the phone for about eight minutes, and I was about to just walk away. But then he hung up and asked me if I wanted to get a coffee with him on Saturday and catch up!"

Spencer smiled, "And you said _yes_?"

"Yeah…I did…"

"Saturday's in five days, Aria. This'll take forever!" Emily complained.

But all I could think about was getting Jackie AWAY from Ezra…

Saturday finally came around, and I was a nervous wreck. I was still unsure if I was quite ready to see Ezra again. I stayed up all night last night in anticipation for today, with the company of Spencer, who was hyped up from seeing Wren again.

According to Ezra, Jackie was out of town today for an interview with a publishing company. _At least I won't have to worry about her…_I thought as I put on skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and some jewelry. Slowly I slid on black ballet flats, and left the apartment as the girls all wished me luck.

When I got to the coffee shop we'd meet at, I slowly stepped out of my car and made my way inside. Ezra was already sitting there with two coffees. "Hey," I greeted, sitting down.

"Hey. I already got you a coffee." He replied, handing me one of the two cups. I took a sip. After all these years, he remembered my coffee order-that had to mean something, right?

After a few awkward moments, I spoke, "So…what's happened with you in the past few years?"

He was silent for a moment, "The first few years…I was heartbroken. Then I started writing more-"

"Yeah I read your books." I interrupted, unsure of whether I should give him my input or not.

He continued, "Oh…and…yeah."

He was being pretty vague, "And you married Jackie."

His coffee cup stopped half-way to his mouth, "Mm…I did."

We sat there in silence again, taking occasional sips from our cups. I always thought that after all these years, that this moment would be a million times better. That we'd see each other, and both realize we were forever soul mates. That it'd be just like old times, and everything would be fun and comfortable. And I never pictured Jackie in Ezra and I's future.

But this was reality. And that stuff was never going to happen. "Why?" I croaked.

"_Why_ what?" He asked, confused by the one-worded question that meant everything to me.

I looked down, "Why did you marry Jackie?"

Ezra was still for a moment, as he tried to think of how to explain it. "Well," he started, "After the first few years, Jackie and I became closer. We talked more, hung out more, and I started getting past the pain of losing you. Then Jackie began reminding me of how I once felt about her, and I thought I was feeling the same feelings again. Out of nowhere, I proposed, and she of course said _yes_." He paused, "I still like her…I just wish it wasn't her I was married to."

I was wishing the same exact thing.

Ezra and I walked hand in hand up the road my apartment building was on. After the coffee, we took a walk, and things got back to normal. We were talking like the past few years never happened and I was back in high school. Except we didn't have to hide; we were happy together, and out in the open. It was how I always pictured our future together.

We climbed the stairs up to my apartment, and walked slowly down the hall. "This is it," I announced, as we stopped in front of my apartment. "Bye," I added, fishing though my purse for the key.

Suddenly, Ezra grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips. It lasted a mere two seconds, but it was filled with so much passion and want that we both _needed_ to be together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! mmk so just like reveiw...and yeah. I'll start typing the next chapter after I watch last night's Glee episode :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first off, YTRepeat is the best thing to happen since sliced bread xP you type repeat in between youtube and the [dot]com when you're watching a video on YT, and it brings you to a website where the video will play on loop FOREVER. It's awesome for Ezria. And for when you're listening to you favorite song, and omg it's da BOMB!**

**So just read my chapter. Please. It isn't even that long. It's the second shortest thing I've uploaded on FFnet, so I'm a little disapointed in it, but whateverrr at least you guys get to read something here. All the PLL fanatics on FFnet just all together stopped posting on here! Except for a select few people who carve out time to write. Really I should be working on a project for school now...oh god I'm totally delarious. I need SLEEP.**

**Well, sit back, relax, and read!**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah whatever it's not mine blah blah blah I highly doubt anyone's reading this...**

* * *

><p>"Bye," Ezra murmured, as our lips parted.<p>

I smiled, and made my way into my apartment. As I softly closed the door, I giggled. _He kissed me_. I turned around, still smiling, and saw the girls all staring at me. "Have a fun time?" Spencer teasingly asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. Quickly I hurried into my room, so I could be alone to think of the fact that I just kissed a married man who also happened to be my former teacher. That I still loved.

* * *

><p>" Shoot, gotta go- Jackie's here," Ezra whispered in a rushed voice.<p>

"Bye," I replied, hitting the _end call_ button as I stood up to leave my room. It's been about four weeks since Ezra and I went on that coffee date, and we've only grown closer. Jackie's book is getting published, so she's been spending lots of time in New York with her editor and publisher. I spent most days where Jackie was gone at her and Ezra's small house. It had about four rooms, and the entire thing reminded me of Ezra's old apartment.

Seeing as Rosewood was a small town, we couldn't be seen together in public because word would get back to Jackie for sure. Instead, we spent some of our time together out of town, which felt good, seeing as we weren't able to do that often when I was in high school.

Our relationship had grown so much, but we didn't even stop and think about everything that was wrong about this relationship. He was married. It seems like we always have to keep our relationship secret, and now, somebody finding out could lead to many consequences. The three of us could all end up hurt in the end (not that I care about _Jackie's_ feelings, though). Jackie was holding us back from finally having a real relationship, and it sucked.

* * *

><p>"You're sure nobody's gonna see us here?" I hurriedly asked, as Ezra and I slowly walked hand in hand through the woods at about six in the morning. "I mean, people are outside at this time, and-"<p>

He cut me off by kissing me passionately, "I really don't think I'd mind Jackie wanting to divorce me that much. Problem is, she doesn't."

I giggled, and we both kept walking, "So when _are_ you gonna break it off with Jackie?" I timidly asked.

"I honestly don't know how or when that's going to happen…" he trailed off.

I smiled a little, _at least he want to get rid of Jackie_, "So how are we going to let the town know about us being together once Jackie is gone. I mean, everyone knows you two were married, and that you were my teacher. It probably wouldn't go down well…"

He thought for a moment, "I think we should start off by-"

Suddenly, we heard a gasp. Immediately, we were silent, and we slowly walked through the woods, not letting go of each other's hands.

"Z, what're you doing with _her_?" Jackie's angry voice shrieked through the empty woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh shit Ezria better prepare to deal with an angry bitch! So, last chapter, I said I had no clue how long this was gonna be, and now I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last, just to let ya know.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This s short. I'm sorry. And it's also the last chapter, because I'm REALLY busy right now, and can't find time to write, which sucks.**

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter. The idea was given to me by SolitudeMyLove so thanks!**

**And who else is excited for Wednesday? holy crap I CANNOT WAIT. And also I'm watching The Lying Game right now. Talk about epic :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

* * *

><p>Immediately Ezra and I jumped apart, and watched as Jackie crossed the woods over to us, "What the hell are you doing with him?" Jackie demanded as she marched over to me. Ezra and I stood a few feet apart, motionless.<p>

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. We weren't prepared for this! We haven't even been together for two months.

"He's married, you know" Jackie spat.

"Of course I know," I hesitantly said, wishing this was all a dream. Wishing I was still in New York, that Ezra and Jackie were still happy together, and that I wasn't the reason for this fight. I'm ruining his marriage by being here. I shouldn't have left New York. I shouldn't have even left Rosewood the first time.

Jackie looked like she was about to explode, cry, and beat the crap out of me. I slowly stepped back, careful not to make to leaves under me crunch and the twigs crack. What was Jackie even doing in the woods?

"Jackie" Ezra cautiously started, trying desperately to say something that wouldn't hurt either of us.

Jackie rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, a slight smirk on her lips. The three of us stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, waiting for someone to speak.

"Babe" I heard a familiar voice say. My head shot up to watch the owner of the voice as he, oblivious to the situation, hugged Jackie, "Are you okay? I heard you scream?"

Ezra and I shared a glance. Jackie took his arms off her and timidly said, "uhh…Jason…Ezra's here."

"Shit," Jason whispered, turning around to see Ezra. He smirked when he saw me. "Aria…you're here, too. How…pleasant."

"You cheated on me?" Jackie asked Ezra, as if it was absolutely _impossible_ for him to cheat on her.

"Well you cheated on me, and probably have been for a while seeing as you've been acting weird around Jason for months!"

"Only four months…" Jackie breathed.

"That's four times longer than I've cheated on you."

I stood there, motionless as the two fought. Jason seemed to be all over Jackie- which I was thankful for. I silently prayed that Jackie wanted Jason much more than Ezra. Because she really doesn't deserve him- cheating on him for _four _months. I shivered as a cool breeze ran through the woods, and I pulled my jacket tighter around me, wishing this would be over soon.

Jackie thought for a moment and grinned, "If you've cheated on me for a month, I'm sure you wouldn't mind us getting divorced, then, because I no longer want to be married to you." She devilishly said.

Ezra and I tried to contain our smiles, "great. I never really liked you anyway," he confessed; as he bent down to kiss me before we got and the car and left. We didn't know where we were going, but now that Jackie's gone, it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it, pretties! Thanks for reading and enjoy the 5 seconds of Ezra in the Halloween episode!<strong>


End file.
